


Kassandra smuts

by Nitrobot



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Maledom, Mirror Sex, Mom kink, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, idk what to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanformers have gotten way out of hand for me and I am so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be one of the hardest things for me to explain ever.  
> Starting with the basics; originally these characters of Kasimir and Alejandra were simply humanised versions of the Transformers characters Soundwave and Airachnid with human names. However, as time and character development went on these two became more like their own original characters and now barely even have any resemblance to the original ones. Hence, why I'm putting it under 'original works'.  
> So far smut is all I've properly written story-wise for them, but I have an entire backlog of roleplays and conversations going through their lives together. All I can think of that's really relevant here though is that Kasimir is Russian, and has a joint BDSM/Daddy/Pregnancy kinks. He is married to Alejandra  
> And the only reason I'm posting this is so some other friends interested in these two can see how I write them, and just delve into lovely perverseness.

"Do exactly as I say, Papa, and Mama will make all your dreams come true."

"Last time I checked, my dreams didn't involve me being _blindfolded-"_

"Shhh." Her finger pressed against Kasimir's lips, daring him to open them again. "At this rate, I'm going to have to gag you as well." At that he flashed a smirk and kissed her finger before it pulled away, tracing the collarbones jutting out under his shirt. She ran her hand down his chest, slipping underneath the fabric to feel his lean inked muscles. Her fingers were cold against the covered warmth of his skin, goosebumps forming while Kasimir groaned at her teasing touch. Using her other hand, the buttons of his shirt fell open with smooth manipulation of her fingers. She was pushing him slightly so that he was leaning back on the bed with his elbows, arms now covered with rolled-up shirt sleeve.

Smiling an unseen smile, Alejandra glided her hands over his bare abs, tight with tension in his heavy breathing, and down until she was rubbing slowly at his crotch. She amused herself with hearing him groan and seeing him bite his lip from her teasing, feeling him harden more with every caress before she finally slipped her hand into his pants. Her mouth covered his as she undid his zipper, swallowing his moans while she pulled his cock out. 

She slowly ran her hand along it, stroking it between them both for a few moments before abruptly shoving him back on the bed. Kasimir hardly registered her push before the weight on his hips lifted as Alejandra moved off of him. One hand still held his dick as she knelt between his legs, throwing her long hair out of the way with a flick of her neck while her face hovered near his cock. Her warm breath enveloped the throbbing flesh as Alejandra closed her smirk around the head in a kiss, and a moan whimpered above from Kasimir. One of his hands reached out to where he felt her head was, intending to run fingers through her hair, but she grabbed his wrist and pressed it back down on the bed. 

"Ah, ah," she tutted, resting the head of his cock on her lips. "No touching." She almost laughed at the way his jaw fell and eyebrows furrowed in scandalised shock.

"You are an... evil woman, Allie..." His words were reduced to grunts as she flicked her tongue out along his glans, licking at his leaking tip. Her hand reached up to circle the base of his shaft, massaging the thick muscle as her lips started to suck. Her moan vibrated through him as she took his cock deeper, swallowing the head as he hissed heavy pleasure-filled breaths. Her tongue lapped at the underside as pre-cum dripped down, and salt pooled on her tongue as she leant back and brought his dick out of the warmth of her throat. She glanced up at Kasimir and saw his head sinking into the mattress with his back arched, any possible words from his lips replaced with heavy gasps of breath. She swallowed him again, and again, head bobbing and saliva leaking from the corner of her mouth. When her tongue twirled around his cock, even with the blindfold she could tell Kasimir’s eyes were rolling upwards; jaw slack and hands clawing into the bedsheets underneath with nothing else to grab onto. That usually meant he was about to orgasm, so she pulled her mouth away from him with one last lick. 

"I don't want you cumming just yet, Kassie.” Talking always felt strange when she had been on the verge of choking just seconds ago, but she knew he loved her voice when it was rough. She straddled him again, placing herself just behind his still-erect cock. 

"Are you ready, Papa?" 

A growl ripped past Kasimir’s lips. "Just. _Do it."_

Alejandra almost wished he could see her sliding her lacy thong down her thighs- completely naked now- staring at her like a feral cat in heat with his tongue panting. The head of his cock rested on her tingling clit, and two fingers dipping between her legs confirmed how wet she was from all the foreplay. She tried bringing the fingers again to Kasimir's lips, and wasn’t surprised when he started licking and sucking at them, tasting her arousal for himself with a spreading lazy smile. 

"I always thought you'd taste like honey,” he mumbled as she pulled her fingers away. Alejandra raised an eyebrow, and decided to humour him. 

"And how _do_ I taste?" His second smirk of the night tugged at his lip corners.

"Even better." She couldn't help but laugh at that and rewarded him with a kiss, parting his lips with her tongue just as she lowered herself onto his dick. His hips jerked upwards in shock and she whined a gasp as he impaled her, eyes squeezing shut and loose lips spilling whimpers as she adjusted to his size. 

“You weren’t so big in my mouth,” she hissed while lifting herself up, feeling her juice sticking to his cock as it pulled out of her pussy. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Oh, shut up.” Kasimir didn’t complain when Alejandra smothered him with another kiss, hot breath misting between them as she started riding him. She was surprised that he managed to keep his own hands away, actually obeying her even if he was almost tearing the sheets with how hard he gripped them. She took his wrists again and moved his hands to her hips, letting him feel her thrust against him. Her skin was smooth and slick under his touch, and his hands travelled further upwards across her stomach towards her heavy breasts. She didn’t stop them and gasped as they gently cupped her tits, massaging into them with each thrust that brought her back down leaning towards him.

An hour and more was spent in their moans, their bodies melting into each other in ecstasy where she just managed to keep him on constant edge during her own climaxes. Alejandra was so lost in pleasure that she was tempted to slip the blindfold off just to see the lust and frustration in Kasimir’s eyes, but she resisted and kept her fingers entwined in his hair; damp with sweat but soft as golden silk. 

She cried out as a last orgasm gripped her, shuddering through her whole body and forcing her to bite her lip. Below her, Kasimir was groaning in impatience as her pussy rippled around his aching cock. She suspected he was holding off just to impress her with his stamina, but she couldn’t deny that it worked. 

“You know you can cum now, Kassie?” He didn’t seem to have heard her hoarse whisper, or he might have just been unable to move. Either way, she continued. “I _want_ you to cum inside me. “ Her grinding slowed so that her words were punctuated with small bounces on his dick. Kasimir was motionless, even the hands at her breasts had paused. 

“I know you can give me good babies, Papa. And I want you to fuck me pregnant.” She could practically feel his heart bulging out of his chest from the weight of his breaths, more aroused than he ever thought he could be. Alejandra smirked evilly as she looped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts close to his face.

_“Make me your baby Mama, Kassie.”_

She barely finished the whisper before he cried out curses, English and Russian, and convulsed as orgasm finally claimed him. His back arched so sharply that she thought she’d fall off him before he collapsed, heaving and breathless. Her legs and the sheets beneath were soaked with sweat and cum, and she could still feel some flowing inside of her. 

After their marathon of sex, exhaustion was starting to set in. Alejandra’s eyelids fluttered as she fell forward on Kasimir’s chest, inhaling the cologne over his collarbones. A finger reached up to slip under the blindfold and lift it off, and her love’s wide eyes were glassy and unfocused. His heartbeat thrummed a frantic lullaby beneath her head as she nuzzled into him, and only when it slowed down did Kasimir regain his thoughts and notice her curled up to him. 

“Now that you mention it, I _was_ wondering why you didn’t make me wear a condom,” he muttered in a low breath, reaching one arm around her shoulders and having another scrabble for a cigarette on the bedside table. She purred and kissed his chest on an ink letter as nicotine smoke curled around them, wrapping them together as she slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“You really think you’re going to be able to one-up me this time, Kassie?”

“You’re underestimating me again.”

“Only because I know you love it.” Alejandra grinned devilishly, and stretched a leg out in sinful invitation. “Now, are you going to stand there all night or are you going to try and prove me wrong?”

Kasimir raised an eyebrow at her confidence. “I don’t have to _try_.” He climbed onto the bed, slowly prowling towards her while she spread her legs apart, and she raised an eyebrow of her own as he tilted his head down at her foot. His lips started at her ankle, then her calf, gliding purrs up her silky skin and using his tongue when he reached her thigh. Small, impatient whimpers came from Alejandra, but Kasimir only glanced up at her. 

“I know how desperate you are for me to impregnate you, darling, but be patient.”

She whined as his hot exhalations caressed her inner thighs. His mouth inched close between her legs, biting down on the loose fabric of her panties. Alejandra's gasp morphed into a moan as he dragged them down to her knees and kissed his way back up her. His tongue flicked out and glazed too briefly across her moist pussy, just before dragging all the way up her slit. 

She bit her lips hard to try and stifle her whine, legs stiffening from pleasure lancing through her; dancing across her frazzled nerves and burying into her. He swirled his tongue, soaking up her juice and closing his lips down on her clit. Slowly he started to suck on it, lapping his tongue teasingly and glancing upwards again to watch her squirm helplessly.

“Ah... ah! K-Kas...imir...”

He let her fingers twist through his hair and shove his face against her pussy, holding onto her hips with one hand and pressing a finger inside with the other. His tongue worked at her clit while he pushed his finger deeper, setting her nerves alight and body writhing with delight. He sucked harder, nibbling on her folds and slipping another finger inside to a long moan. Each stroke and lick brought her inches closer to orgasm, cunt walls rippling wildly around him, and Kasimir knew exactly when to pull away and leave her mewling for release. 

_“I don’t want you cumming just yet,”_ he echoed her, licking around his lips with a lopsided smirk at her scowl.

“You’ll have to do a lot more than that to impress me, Papa.” Alejandra struggled to keep the moans out of her voice while he kissed up her abdomen and further along her body, nibbling gently on her neck before reaching her face.  
“I intend to.” He lowered his head, pressing his lips tenderly to hers as he whispered –just before snapping the handcuffs around her wrists closed. Her brow furrowed and face set in a glare as she tried pulling her wrists apart. 

“Didn’t I tell you I would get revenge for the blindfold, Alejandra?” There was no blindfold for her this time, but she suspected that was only because he wanted her to see everything he did. 

“Where the hell did you get-?!”

“I’ve had a pair under your pillow for three months.” Kasimir pressed another kiss to her lips, dipping his tongue past them and pulling away before she could turn her head away. He was at her neck again before she could even blink; nipping gently at her skin while one hand caressed her naked chest, the other holding her own hands above her on the bed. She could have probably knocked him off if she wanted to, but she knew from experience that he’d just tie her down even more. Also, she wasn’t sure if she _did_ want to. 

She didn’t resist when Kasimir lifted her arms by the handcuff chain and placed her on her stomach, facing the foot of the bed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him tearing his shirt open and throwing it aside before he pushed her face down into a pillow thrown aside. In the soft darkness she heard a zipper pull down and a belt being undone, felt warm skin weighing down on her back and fingers gently running through her hair.

“You are so beautiful, Alejandra.” Kasimir’s voice filled her ears and skimmed along her spine as he slowly kissed down her body, nipping gently at her skin. His lips pulled away at the bottom of her back, replaced by his hands as they curved around her hips. He knelt behind her, lifting her rear up slightly to expose her pussy. With one hand on her back he gently eased himself into it, lidding his eyes as he felt her walls grip his cock. Alejandra gasped and whimpered, moaning into the pillow and, as he went deeper inside her, biting down on it to stifle her noises. Small sighs slipped from her mouth when he hilted, allowing her pussy to adjust to his size. 

He waited for her nod before pulling out, just enough to start a slow pace. She couldn’t help but writhe on the bed with each stroke of his dick along her wet cunt and his hips bumping against hers. She hugged her pillow fiercely as her bitten lips grew in a grin of pleasure and her moans went unsilenced. Kasimir saw every single blissful expression in the wall-length mirror in front of the bed, and a smirk tugged at the scars on his lips. He lowered himself on top of Alejandra’s arching back, bracing an arm on one side of her while another tugged at her hair to pull her neck upwards.

“I want you to do something for me, Mama,” he breathed against her forehead, still staring ahead into the mirror. 

“Yes, Papa?” she mumbled back past a hazy smile. He pulled his head away from hers and let her neck drop, moving his hand to her neck. 

“I want you to open your eyes, and watch me fuck you.”

Confusion flickered on the sea of pleasure that had become of her face, but when she complied her eyes instantly went wide as she took in her shocked reflection. She would have tried burying her face into her pillow to escape the shameful sight, if not for his grip on her neck forcing her head upright. 

“You didn’t let me watch last time, Allie,” he said in a deadly soft voice; predator whispering to trapped prey. “It’s only fair I _make_ you do so this time.” Alejandra barely heard him over her own panting; seeing how his hips shoved into her, the glint in his eyes, the rippling of his muscles and the sweat shining on his inked arms... it all did something to her that she never would have admitted to enjoying.

The immediate orgasm gave her away instead though, encouraged by the fingers idly flicking at her clit and the bite marks on her neck. Her eyes rolled upwards as pleasure rocked through her in waves and her pussy spasmed wildly, clutching Kasimir’s cock loosely in the midst of his thrusts. 

“Were you thinking of all the babies I’m going to fill you with?” His voice dripped with smugness just as her cunt dripped around him. She was in no position to reply, but he wasn’t expecting one. “Just be patient, baby, I’m almost there.”

When her eyes rolled back down she was still trembling, even with Kasimir pinning her down. With nowhere else to look she stared into his own eyes, and they were alive with something possessive and selfish. Everything inside her tingled and sparked, as if on fire, and sweat glued their bodies together. 

“You still want me to cum inside of you?” he asked hoarsely, losing his voice to the edge of his own orgasm. All she had the power to do was nod, but that wasn’t good enough for him.

“I want you to say it.” His voice was nothing more than a growl that Alejandra felt no other choice but to obey. 

“C-cum inside of me, Kassie, _please_.” He smirked at her gasped confession.

“Say my name again.” 

“Kas...imir...” 

“ _Louder_.”

“K-KASIMIR!” Her scream combined with his choked moan of release was enough to wake the entire house, but either of them could have cared less. Every fire inside of her was quenched with his cum loading into her, each spurt forcing his hips to thrash and slam against her. She relished every movement, and when she felt him pull out and collapse onto the bedsheets it took the last of her energy to roll over to him. Her head was laid on his heaving chest, just like last time, except his pants came through a smirk plastered on his flushed face. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and kisses speckled her forehead, while the hand of his other arm groped blindly for the handcuff keys.


End file.
